Silent Tears
by Reflection Poison
Summary: Hinted HieiKag & KurKag His love for her was just not enough.


_**Silent Tears **by: Labyrinthine Reflection Poison_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho _

_**Pairing(s): **Hiei/Kagome (Hinted) Kurama/Kagome (Hinted)_

_**One-Shot: **Meaning there will be no more chapters so please do not ask for more. _

_**Genre(s): **Angst/Drama_

_**Author's Note: **I never wrote a Hiei/Kagome fanfic (even if it is hinted) I really don't like the pairing but I thought I could just give it a try ne? I'm opened minded. So enjoy this one-shot!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**A**ll day and all night my desire for you _

_**U**nwinds like a poisonous snake_ – _Samer Sen_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**Silent Tears**_

Normal

Why does such a word exist? In his point of view normalcy doesn't exist it's just a word to give comfort to those pathetic ningens. They are so afraid of something different that they strive to be like each other. Just like ningens to come up with such an idiotic word.

He sat on a sturdy branch idly looking down at the crowd of ningens that walked back and forth on the sidewalks. His cold cinnamon eyes softened somewhat when he spotted oceanic eyes in a sea of brown. He exposed his aura knowing that no matter how untrained she was she can still sense his demonic aura. As expected her eyes widened a little before she looked towards him he knew she couldn't see him but she knew he was there.

Instantly she gave a smile it didn't quiet reach her eyes but it was to be anticipated. Hiei gracefully jumped down from his perch and walked next to the young miko.

"Hello Hiei-chan." She said quietly knowing that he didn't really like the suffix she attached his name to. He sent her a small glare but she missed it as she was to busy giggling at his displeasure.

"Hello miko." Hiei shot back knowing that it was one of her 'pet peeves' now it was Kagome's turn to give him a short glare. They both walked in silence the sounds around them causing irritation to Hiei. He peeked a glance towards Kagome her eyes downcast the once healthy glow of her skin was pale and her once beautiful blue eyes turning a simple grey while she reminisced in her memories. He sighed knowing that she was still in pain but she had to move on.

And he would help her.

He took a small detour knowing that she would follow. The miko looked up when she saw that her companion was not by her side but was walking away from her. She quickly caught up to him her eyes questioning his motives. A small tilt of his lips was her answer which only irritated her.

"Hiei, where are you going?" Kagome asked she liked the company of the demon and didn't like the fact that he was walking away. "Just follow." He answered curtly which only made her pout.

Damn her.

Hiei thought as he saw the small pout her pink lips looking so tempting. He shook his head to clear the treacherous thoughts. After what seemed like an hour to Kagome when in fact it was only 10 minutes they stood in a small clearing.

Hiei looked towards the young girl seeing her eyes instantly light up a bright smile plastered upon her features. It was the only true smile he has seen her wear in many weeks that for some reason took his breath away.

He watched as Kagome stood in the middle of the clearing twirling around to see the thousands of roses that surrounded the clearing and he could tell that she felt the residual aura of _him_. She looked utterly happy making a small smile spread on his once impassive face.

"He did this, didn't he?" Kagome asked as she touched the delicate petals of a particular rose.

"Yes." Hiei said while his cinnamon red eyes looked at her, her small back facing him. "He was planning on showing you." Hiei added noting the fact that she tensed slightly.

She slowly turned towards him her eyes shining as her already bright smile was almost blinding. She quickly came up to him while Hiei just raised a delicate eyebrow. Taking him by surprised

She hugged him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist her head falling on his shoulder making every breath she took tickle his delicate ears. He grew ridged just a small hint of a blush rising upon his cheeks. Finally she released him slowly a small blush on her own cheeks.

Finally he snapped

He crushed her to his chest while his mouth landed on her soft lips. He felt like every nerve in his entire body was on fire while he tasted her lips. He wanted more; he nipped at her bottom lip for entrance which she willingly gave. He delved in further his tongue having a frenzy as he tasted more. Every emotion he held for her he poured into that very kiss.

_**Slap!**_

He felt a sharp sting to his cheek as Kagome pushed him away. A few tears falling from her sorrowful eyes.

"Gomen Nasai Hiei….but I can't….I just can't." Kagome whispered before she ran past him tears streaking down her face.

He stood there as he smelled her tears those same tears he caused. He chuckled a little it sounded bitter as the chuckle gave way to full blown laughter.

"I should have known…I should have known that she would never love a hybrid like me." He said quietly knowing that it wasn't the reason but at the time he believed it was.

He felt something cold slide down his cheek before it could fall he caught it. It was a small jewel…

He looked at it bitterly his cinnamon red eyes turning a darker shade of crimson as another jewel slipped from his eyes. He quickly pocketed the jewels walking slowly away from the clearing feeling his heart clench a little.

Damn that miko for capturing his already bruised heart.

---_End Chapter_---

**AN: **Very angsty ne? I just wanted to write a small one-shot so that I can get a hang of writing fanfics once more. So please tell me how you liked it and if your confused e-mail me or review because it's meant to be vague in some parts. I might write a happier sequel to this fanfic. Until then Ja Ne!


End file.
